


Держать себя в руках

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец Джоан скончался, Шерлок помогает ей справиться с горем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держать себя в руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Staying in Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369477) by [NairobiWonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders). 



Два года тому назад Джоан подарила отцу бейсболку Нью-Йорк Метс. Тогда она уже взяла за правило писать на его одежде свой номер телефона, как для малого ребёнка, которого отправляют в летний лагерь. В этой бейсболке отца и нашли ― он лежал в переулке, свернувшись калачиком у мусорного бака. Замёрз до смерти. 

Шерлок проводил Джоан в морг и оставался с ней столько, сколько нужно, вспоминая при этом возвращение Ирен и поддержку, которую получил от Джоан. Разница была лишь в том, что она сейчас не раскисала. 

Отпевания не было. Отец Джоан, когда бывал в ясном уме, называл себя ревностным атеистом. Шерлок с Джоан, её мать, держащая дочь за руку, отчим и брат застыли в мёрзлой тишине, пока тело опускали в землю. Джоан вспоминала, как ребёнком посещала отца в клиниках и цеплялась в страхе за руку матери, пока на отцовских губах не появлялась улыбка. От воспоминаний лицо Джоан дрогнуло, но она тут же чуть улыбнулась заметившему это Шерлоку ― всё в порядке. 

Остаток дня выдался подобающе серым и туманным. Шерлок растопил камин, чтобы у Джоан было немного тепла и света, и оставил её в покое. Завернувшись в красный кардиган, с одеялом в ногах, она лежала на диване, безучастно уставившись на страницу книги. 

Безмолвие было нарушено звуком передвигаемого по полу пуфика, на котором следом появился поднос.

― Суп, ― объявил Шерлок. ― Ты должна что-нибудь съесть. Сядь.

Слишком опустошённая, чтобы спорить, Джоан села.

― Что за суп? ― спросила она, сняв очки и взглянув на содержимое тарелки.

― Черепаховый, ― Шерлок приподнял брови и склонил голову.

― Умник, ― Джоан, криво усмехнувшись, покачала головой. 

― Ну же, Уотсон. ― Шерлок плюхнулся рядом с ней на диван и придвинул пуфик поближе. ― Ты сегодня не ела толком. Либо ты возьмёшь ложку и сама поешь, либо мне придётся кормить тебя, как когда-то кормила меня няня Уоткинс. 

Джоан закатила глаза и попробовала суп. Гороховый. Дежурное блюдо на все случаи жизни. Съев три ложки, она отодвинула тарелку и откинулась на спинку дивана. 

― Да, это, конечно, хорошо тебя подкрепит, ― саркастически заметил Шерлок. 

Джоан обернулась к нему, и одинокая слеза сползла с уголка её глаза. Всхлипнув, Джоан расплакалась. На секунду Шерлок оцепенел: он никогда не видел её такой. Джоан зажмурилась, пытаясь успокоиться, но только разрыдалась ещё сильнее и заслонила ладонями исказившееся лицо. 

Шерлок торопливо выудил из кармана чистый носовой платок, ещё раз добрым словом помянув няню Уоткинс за хорошее воспитание. Сунув платок Джоан, он обнял её и сидел так, пока она рыдала, уткнувшись в лацкан его пиджака. Постепенно рыдания стихли, сменившись короткими судорожными вздохами. Наконец Джоан вытерла лицо и немного отстранилась.

― Ты в порядке? ― тихо спросил Шерлок, наклонился и посмотрел на неё. Лицо Джоан было красным и зарёванным, в глазах всё ещё стояли слёзы. Она не слишком убедительно кивнула. 

― Ну хорошо. ― Он неловко чмокнул её в макушку и встал. ― Сейчас я разогрею этот суп, Уотсон, и ты его доешь, поняла? 

Джоан благодарно посмотрела на Шерлока, радуясь, что именно он стал невольным свидетелем её слабости, и насмешливо ответила: 

― Да, сэр.

― Вот и отлично. ― Шерлок взял поднос и вышел.

Джоан отыскала рядом с собой на диване бейсболку отца, нацепила её и заставила себя подняться. Ещё раз вытерла лицо носовым платком и направилась вслед за Шерлоком на кухню.


End file.
